A resolver misterios: Tu doble personalidad
by KamRose
Summary: Flaky va en el auto con Flippy, su doble personalidad sale a la luz. Flaky está confundida y necesita saber toda la verdad, pues ella lo quiere mucho.
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola! Les traigo el FanFic del que tanto hablaba(? **

**Es un Flippy x Flaky, este primer capítulo será corto, pero los siguientes serán largos y les encantará!**

**Lean y disfruten :3 **

* * *

Sonó la alarma del reloj a las 6:00 am, Flaky estiró su mano apagando la alarma, lista para levantarse; Fue al garaje, se subió a su auto, abrió la puerta y salió de compras.

Había un tráfico tremendo, pues era día de ofertas y descuentos. La eriza roja escuchó un ruidito que la llamaba, era Flippy. Ella le había tenido miedo a Flippy después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, el día en la feria, y la noche en el auto, pero era su amigo, no podía decir que "no". Flippy entró a su auto y la saludó con amabilidad como siempre lo hace, Flaky le dió un saludo entrecortado, estaba un poco nerviosa.

La fila de autos había avanzado una gran cantidad, hasta que al fin estacionaron el auto. Lifty y Shifty habían puesto un tono de "explosión" para que uno de los guardias se desconcentre y ellos puedan robar, pasaron 3...2...1...

Y sonó.

Como nos imaginamos, Flippy recordó su pequeña trauma, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, sus ojos amarillos y tenía un cuchillo en la mano... Era Fliqpy. Nutty caminaba por ese lugar mientras lamía una paleta, Fliqpy le quitó la paleta de la mano y se la introdujo en el estómago de Nutty; Mime al ver lo ocurrido, trató de escapar pero Flippy sacó de el maletero de un auto un hacha y lo partió en dos. Flaky gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, Flippy reaccionó, de la misma manera que el día de la feria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Flaky no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, en la pequeña feria mató sin compasión, en la biblioteca también, al igual que en la fiesta y otros lugares...

¿Qué le pasa a Flippy? Esto tendría que averiguarlo por ella misma. Así que fue directamente a la casa del osito verde, tocó el timbre y Flippy abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Flaky! ¡Pasa! - dijo mientras señalaba el interior de su casa.

Flaky entró temerosa y se encontró con alguien...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Holiwis! UwU**

**Después de tanta inactividad (demasiada .-. ) vine al fin con un nuevo capítulo para este FanFic de un año. v': **

**¡Lean y disfruten! :3 **

* * *

Era nada más y nada menos que Splendid, el chico más venerado, popular y famoso de todo el pueblo debido a sus poderes…. y belleza. Flaky tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría si Splendid se queda ahí.

\- H-Hola.- dijo Flaky mientras tartamudeaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo, nena? – preguntó Splendid.

\- N-no….n-nada.- respondió Flaky temerosa.

Flaky tomó asiento, no dejaba de pensar en qué pasaría si Flippy se convierte en "eso". Flippy cerró la puerta y con amabilidad le dio a ambos una taza de té.

\- Y…. ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – preguntó Flaky a Splendid.

\- Quería saber cómo estabas querida, como Flippy es tu mejor amigo fui a su casa a preguntarle.- dijo el osito azul.

_A veces quisiera que no sea mi mejor amigo…_ pensó Flaky.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron minutos, aproximadamente una hora mientras hablaban sobre sus anécdotas.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo justamente cerca de la casa de Flippy.

_Oh no. _ se dijo Flaky a sí misma.

Pasó de nuevo. La transformación aquella de Flippy a Fliqpy. Ojos verdes amarillentos, los colmillos y finalmente el cuchillo.

Fliqpy fue directamente a atacar a Splendid, pero voló justo a tiempo y se puso delante de Flaky.

\- ¡Flaky! ¡Yo mantendré alejado a lo que sea que Flippy se haya convertido, sólo corre! .- gritó Splendid.

La pequeña eriza roja corrió lo más que podía y nunca paraba. Ella no dejaba de llorar y gritar mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Despierta nena…- se oyó una voz lejana. – Hey querida, despierta.- se oyó de nuevo.

Flaky abrió los ojos, estaba acostada en una camita dentro de una pequeña habitacón. Acogedora a pesar de su tamaño. Y frente a ella estaba Splendid.

\- Que…..¿Qué acaba de pasar? .- Flaky estaba muy confundida.

\- Después de que corriste, Fliqpy cayó inconsciente con uno de mis golpes y al buscarte, te habías desmayado así que te traje aquí, a mi guarida. – respondió Splendid con una sonrisa. Poco a poco la sonrisa de Splendid cambiaba a un gesto serio. – Algo pasa con Flippy… -.

\- Hay que descubrir lo que tiene, desde ahora. – afirmó Flaky.

* * *

**No pos chan chan chaaaan (? **

**Hasta pronto! :3**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aasdsdasd New Chapter! *^* Esta vez será un poco más de Flaky x Splendid pero vale la pena nwnU**

* * *

Flaky no estaba lista para dormir, estaba asustada, traumada por Fliqpy.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó Splendid seriamente.

Flaky no dio respuesta. Sólo mostró una cara decaída. Splendid se acostó junto a ella mientras la abrazaba.

\- Mientras estés a mi lado, él no te podrá hacer daño.- le dijo Splendid con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa no era la típica de él, como la de un chico con gran ego y autoestima, como la de un chico engreído o como la de un chico casanova, si no que esta sonrisa mostraba su ternura, cariño y comprensión. Flaky vio el brillo en los ojos que contenía Splendid mientras la abrazaba. Al menos ya sabía que podía confiar en alguien para esta misión.

Poco a poco la pequeña eriza fue cerrando sus párpados…poco a poco….

**-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..**

Flaky despertó. Volteó y vió a Splendid dormido. Había estado junto a ella toda la noche. Flaky no podía dejar de contemplar aquella cara de Splendid, se lo veía tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan él.

\- Hey… despierta. – susurró Flaky a Splendid.

\- ¿Eh? Nena, no me despiertes de esa forma, cinco minutos más por favor.- dijo Splendid sonriendo mient

ras se estiraba poco a poco.

\- Si claro Splendid, tenemos que ir donde sea que Flippy se encuentre.

\- Bien pero… ¿Al menos sabes dónde está?

Demonios. La noche anterior estaba tan concentrada en su propio miedo que ni siquiera había pensado dónde se había escondido Fliqpy. Podría estar en algún callejón, algún lugar abandonado, podría estar camuflado…. O podría estar en su propia casa. Flaky lo pensó. Tal vez si es seguro que esté en su casa y Fliqpy (O Flippy) no haya recordado lo pasado el día anterior.

\- Busquemos en su casa. – afirmó Flaky.

\- Buena idea querida.- respondió Splendid con una cara coqueta.

\- Oh, bien. Debemos llevar algo que nos sirva para…. –

\- Nena, tengo superpoderes.

\- Argh, bueno, entonces yo debo llevar algo que me sirva para….

\- Mi cielo, yo te protejo. – Flaky hizo una cara de disgusto mientras Splendid le guiñaba un ojo. Así que fueron directamente en camino.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Flaky y Splendid llegaron a la casa de Flippy. Flaky tocó el timbre e inmediatamente Flippy abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Oh, Flaky! Eres tú y ….. urgh… Splendid. – dijo Flippy mientras hacía una pequeña cara de disgusto.

\- ¡Hola Flippy! – exclamó Flaky.

Flippy abrió el paso a Flaky y Splendid a su casa. La casa estaba en su mayor parte desordenada, como si Flippy haya estado evitar algo…. O alguien.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi último capítulo jaja :c **

**¡Pero aquí volví para traerles uno nuevo! ;D **

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Flaky se quedó pensativa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Sólo tuve unos…. Problemas. - respondió Flippy con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Tomen asiento.

Splendid parecía haber sospechado algo.

\- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Flippy abrió los ojos como platos como si estuviera tratando de inventar una excusa. Se volteó de espaldas a Splendid y Flaky para que no vieran su rostro.

\- Es que….hay alguien….que entra y sólo causa daños….así que traté de detenerlo. – dijo con una mano en su frente.

\- ¿No es alguien "peligroso"? – preguntó Splendid alzando una ceja. - ¿O alguien lo suficientemente psicópata como para tener el deseo de matar a todos?

El osito verde miró a la eriza y al superhéroe con una cara de sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salieron las palabras y la cerró.

\- Si Flippy, sabemos en qué te conviertes. – dijo firmemente Splendid.

Flaky miró a Splendid y a continuación a Flaky. Se levantó del sofá (que por cierto, estaba terriblemente dañado).

\- Flippy… ¿Por qué? – dijo entristecida.

Flippy se estaba enojando. - ¿¡Por qué QUÉ!? ¡Es algo que no puedo controlar! ¿¡Sabes lo que es que tus amigos de guerra mueran todos y cada uno en una misión la cual YO lideraba!? ¡Esa culpa queda siempre! ¡Ese TRAUMA queda siempre! –

\- Ey, Flippy, no grites. – se entrometió Splendid.

\- ¡SALGAN DE MI CASA! – gritó Flippy sin pensarlo dos veces. - ¡SALGAN AHORA! -

\- Pero….. – trató de decir Flaky, pero Flippy la interrumpió.

\- ¡YA DIJE QUE SE LARGUEN!

Splendid puso su brazo derecho en la espalda de Flaky, abrazándola. A continuación se fueron sin decir más.

Flippy cambió su rostro de enojado, comenzó a lagrimear, cayendo en su sofá.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – se dijo a sí mismo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Flaky estaba llorando, no podía creer que su mejor amigo le grite de esa manera.

\- Cariño, no llores. – fue lo único que Splendid le pudo decir.

\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora qué haremos cuando Flippy vuelva a querer matar a todos? – preguntó en sollozos.

\- Mira nena, ya que Flippy tiene una mente muy cerrada, nos toca tratar de alejar a la mayoría de él. -

\- ¿Cómo podríamos saber dónde estaría Flippy?

\- Princesa ¿Es común en ti olvidar que tengo poderes? – respondió sonriendo.

Ella comenzó a reír. – Vamos a tu refugio. – dijo.


End file.
